


Precious

by Sephirotha



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aura couldn’t help but kiss his precious queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

All the guests have left and both king and queen are left alone in the bright and beautiful ballroom.  The queen turns to her king and crosses the gold floor to hold his hands.  His pink eyes gaze down into her purple ones as they stood there in silence, tired yet content.  Zelda raised her hands to take her crown off to set it down by her feet.  Aura chuckled as he took off his crown next and loosened his collar.  Zelda fiddled with her belt as she turned so her husband could loosen the back of her dress. 

Once both monarchs were comfortable, boots, slippers and jewels joining the crowns, they joined hands and eyes once more to waltz their own dance.  Not once did the spell between them break, not even when servants cleared the ballroom up, a couple watching the slow, clumsy dance.  Until finally, Zelda’s legs gave out and the queen fell into her king’s awaiting arms.  Aura sat down as she lay sprawled out against him, shyly nosing his neck.  Aura brought his arms around his queen tighter, his fingers combing through her long, black hair.  At her groan of discomfort, Aura undid her buns, pins and needles falling beside the embracing couple. 

Kissing her head, he whispers his love and in return, Zelda leans up to his ear to murmur her desire.  Aura’s cheeks went pink as Zelda’s demands start to sound husky, her nimble fingers tugging on his gilded buttons.  Despite his embarrassment, Aura gathers Zelda in his arms and looks down at her pleading look.  Her bottom lip getting gnawed gently, her cheeks flushed in anticipation, Aura couldn’t help but kiss his precious queen.  Zelda kissed her beloved king back as her butterflies flutter more in her stomach.  But as Aura begins walking out, she stops him, complaining about the journey.  And so, grabbing Aura’s face, she kisses him passionately as pink petals circle them, teleporting them straight to their royal chambers.


End file.
